


【海赫】今年圣诞老人会来吗

by hesmygirl



Category: haeeunland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesmygirl/pseuds/hesmygirl
Summary: I am the one whom you can give a kiss to.
Kudos: 4





	【海赫】今年圣诞老人会来吗

有一年他们去釜山修学旅行。那年很冷，十一月以后气温都在零下。  
他们住在寄宿家庭里。刚下大巴时当地已经连着飘了好几天的雪，那户人家的车库里堆满落雪，家里又没有能出力气的人。于是李赫宰带着他那几个同龄人，从院子里翻出工具，哼哧哼哧把雪铲平了。  
寄宿的是一户农家，当晚主人在院子里摆好了烤肉架，请他们吃一顿当作报酬。金厉旭诚恳地拒绝，天气这么冷，养殖肯定会受影响，领个心意就好。李赫宰和曺圭贤一人出一只手把他拉到身后，嘴上依然在打太极，眼里已经冒青光。女主人乐得失笑，一边不忘安慰站在后面的那个人，“孩子们，一顿就能把我们吃垮的话，干脆我们也别做了。”  
“口香糖呢？”曺圭贤往嘴里送了一块五花肉，他暂时想不起那个人的名字，只好用外号代替。  
金厉旭看了一眼一头雾水的李赫宰，帮忙补充：“应该是说东海哥。”  
“哦……”李赫宰愣了一会儿，“他被分到别的小区了，离这也不远。”他的食欲忽然低下来，埋着头，有一搭没一搭地戳着蘸料盘。  
“哥，再戳就变糊糊了，不要浪费食物。”金厉旭抬了抬眼镜，好心提醒。  
李赫宰放平筷子，委屈又困惑：“李东海最近开始叫我哥了。”  
曺圭贤哦了一声，摆出一张夸张的惊讶脸。“那不很好吗，符合我国尊老爱幼的传统。这家伙最近回归正道了啊，你应该给他送锦旗。”  
李赫宰还在悲伤中，没时间听他耍宝，“现在几月份？”收到金厉旭十一月的手势后，他拖长声音，“现在我和他同岁啊。”  
金厉旭一直是同理心强的好孩子，他朝李赫宰挪了挪，也不吃肉了，扶着下巴想这是为什么。李赫宰要是哭起来，他大概也会马上抱着对方流泪，互相蹭一身鼻涕泪水。  
气氛一下很糟糕，嘴边的肉都不香了。曺圭贤在内心翻了个白眼，一边吧唧吧唧嘴，他一向很冷静。  
“这还不明显吗，他这是在闹脾气啊。”  
他想疏远你，想表现得不需要你，有更刻薄的方法，但他不用，因为他——  
曺圭贤喝了口汽水，把后半句话咽到肚子里。他才不掺和进来，他也不想善良的友人傻乎乎地陪着对方难过。  
话头另起。  
“哥是不是也要少吃点，以后不是想当歌手吗，虽说靠实力吃饭，多少也要看外形的嘛。首艺高那群人身材管理做得可好了。”  
曺圭贤话头对准金厉旭。他那时候还有点胖，戴着一副眼镜，说话声调总是很高，一点就炸，但又发不起火。没过多会儿两个人就溜进院子里互相扔雪球，留李赫宰一个人在烧烤棚里琢磨，那个人闹的是哪门子脾气。

十二月有一周开始回温，到周末积雪已经融化大半。那个年龄的男孩好动，在家里已经憋坏了，看到好天气纷纷约好踢球。  
“hyukkie——哥——”李东海隔着老远就向他招手，名字都念完了，突然想起气还没生完，生硬地加了句敬语。  
“你在别扭个什么劲嘛。”李赫宰小跑过去，拿身体撞他。讲话用的是蹩脚的全罗道腔，以前听李东海和家里人打电话学的。  
李东海嘴角扬起来，但现在笑显得很没面子，他咬紧牙，嘴角掉下来，只有眼睛还是弯弯的。他说我没有别扭，我要穿护具了，说完朝球场走去。  
满是雪水的地面压根不能活动，有的地方还结了一层薄薄的冰，没跑几步就会摔倒，更别说踢球，或者在好胜心的驱使下炫技。但男孩们像离开笼子的鸟，广阔天地里，怎么飞都是开心的。  
李东海是守门员，那天傍晚他抱住飞扑过来的球，一屁股摔在地上。踢球的人伸来一只手。他顺着手臂往上看，是李赫宰汗津津的脸。他不急着起身，坐在地上咯咯咯地笑，五官都延展开。李赫宰不知做何反应，下一秒就跟着笑开了。他刚要问我们这算不算和好了，人群里突然爆发一阵哄笑。  
两个人循声望过去，球场里来了一个长相斯文的女孩，瘦长型的身材，裹在宽大的羽绒服里，很容易激发人的保护欲。那是李赫宰圣诞话剧的搭档，主题是很俗套的睡美人，女孩演Aurora，他演不具名的王子。  
“李赫宰si，排练时间到了。”女孩子走到他们跟前，不知道是气温太低还是害羞，脸红扑扑的。人群中又是一阵起哄的声音。  
不等李赫宰回应，李东海脸色垮下来，他把怀里的球猛地扔出去，站起身，咬牙切齿道，“你们玩吧。”  
李赫宰一边跟旁人道歉一边追上去，他挡在李东海面前。“不是说不闹别扭了吗？”  
“睡美人会有接吻的桥段吗？”李东海艰难地抛出另一个问题。  
“会借位。台上灯光很暗，看不清的。”  
“那就是会。”  
李东海眉头皱起，呼吸不大顺畅，鼻尖红红的。  
“所以你是在吃醋吗？”李赫宰看了一眼他的朋友，心里泛酸，肩膀一耸一耸的，他比他的朋友先哭出来，嘴一张就泄出一声哽咽。友人有爱慕的对象有什么好稀奇的，但他也不知道自己为什么要这么难过，比解不出数学题更让人不明所以。

那天晚上的对话就进行到这里，最后谁也没有安慰谁。李赫宰基于一种莫名其妙的报复心理，没有中途退演。他也不再约李东海出来玩。他们的交流局限于帮共同的朋友传话，去麦当劳时递一根吸管，或者实在避不开时僵硬地问声好。  
曺圭贤那一伙一开始还会开玩笑，时间久了，看出气氛之怪异，慢慢的也不调侃了。  
李赫宰一直都很有干劲，像神话故事里斩不断的绿色藤蔓，看着平凡，但极具韧性。他认真地帮农户铲雪，认真地参加朋友间的竞技，认真地排练到很晚，唯独演到王子吻醒公主时会恍神。  
原本为圣诞节的文艺演出特地搭了一个露天舞台，后来因为气温实在太低，那天不凑巧又开始刮风，临时找不到别的场地，只好借用当地的一个小教堂，和节日倒很相称。  
李赫宰穿好道具服，扫了眼台下，曺圭贤和金厉旭抱着一桶爆米花坐在第一排，厉旭看到他，做了一个放松的手势。他比了个ok，从教堂里侧打量到入口，怎么都看不到那张暖乎乎的笑脸。他叹了口气，又被自己的失望吓了一跳。  
前几幕都很顺利，到最后一幕，王子要吻醒公主时，灯光出了点问题。观众以为这是舞台设计的一环，在黑暗中安然等待着。李赫宰得到缓冲，莫名地安心。  
灯光延迟了几分钟才亮，李赫宰做好心理准备，正要俯下身，道具水晶棺上冷不丁出现了一张别的脸。他小声惊呼，安心却得以延续。  
李东海眯着眼，扯扯他的裤子，示意安静。李赫宰去读他的口型。  
愣，着，干，嘛。  
李东海手劲大，拉住他的手腕一扯。李赫宰失去重心，俯身下去，对方脑袋一偏，牢牢吻上来。  
观众席里爆发一阵欢呼，青春期的少男少女经常败给荷尔蒙。他们那个古板的班主任见状刷地站起来，摊平手掌试图压住气氛，“安静，安静，都是艺术，不要瞎想。”  
两个少年人闻声在台上窃笑。  
事后谁也没提借位的事情。  
他们骑着车一起回家，路上风大，不得不用衣服拢住嘴，声音听着模糊，得提高音量。看着像拍电影，但这并不是，所以又显得有点滑稽。  
“你为什么要来演话剧？”李东海问。  
“一等奖有15万韩元的代金券啊！”李赫宰的声音里透着兴奋。  
“不是为了和漂亮女生合作吗？”李东海又问，他觉得这有点蠢，声音慢慢低下去。  
“你——在说什么屁话。”衣服没捂严实，李赫宰抖了一下，说话都不利索。“那你呢，临时来反串干什么。”  
因为时间太紧了，我既接不了你王子的角色，又不能由头开始演公主。  
但天太冷了，李东海说不了太多话，说了那个笨蛋也未必能懂。他慢吞吞地说，身体转向李赫宰，“我跟女主角说了，我喜欢你。”

后来这段小插曲每逢圣诞节就会被拿出来讲一轮。所幸今年朋友们都有自己的活动，房间里只有他们两个人，也无所谓丢不丢脸了。李东海躺在李赫宰的大腿上想。  
李赫宰翻着购物杂志，瞟了一眼沙发上的人，“你今年有什么wish吗？”  
李东海的圆眼珠转了转，望着对方的脸，“我希望圣诞老人会出现。”  
李赫宰噗嗤一笑，合上杂志，得意地挑眉。“这还不简单吗？”  
李东海挪了挪脑袋，换成更舒适的姿势，抱着双臂，等着看这个人有什么花招可耍。  
“准备好了吗？”李赫宰捂住李东海的眼睛，他的手是暖而干燥的触感。  
对方笑着点了点头。李赫宰于是吻下去，一如快二十年前的那个吻。


End file.
